


Recreation

by paxnirvana



Category: Sentou Yousei Yukikaze (Battle Fairy Yukikaze)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxnirvana/pseuds/paxnirvana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swimming pool PWP. This occurs somewhere in the hazy length of time between the end of Operation 3 and before Operation 4 really gets rolling.  Jack's hand has obviously had some time to heal, I noticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recreation

Major Jack Bukhar strode out of the men's locker room of the FAF's Central Recreation Complex and into the high, echoing chamber that held the main pool itself, his boots ringing loudly on the non-skid flooring. The air in the room was moist and humid, and far too warm for someone wearing heavy outdoor clothing like he was. But he'd come here straight from Central Command, not wanting to chance missing his quarry again.

He paused a moment and listened. Caught the sound of quiet, steady splashing and allowed himself a quick sigh of relief. As concession to the heat, he unbuttoned his heavy dark green coat and tugged off his red beret as he walked toward the far side of the pool where he could see a neatly folded towel laid on one of the benches near the wall. That sound meant Rei was still here, taking advantage of the utter solitude late hours like this brought to this part of the complex. It also meant that for once Jack had managed to catch him away from Yukikaze's bay, where he was only ever distant, formal and faintly reproachful whenever Jack tried to talk to him there lately.

Rei Fukai was grounded. Had been for weeks now. That made him even more silent, withdrawn and difficult to deal with than usual. Sullen, was a good word for it, actually, Jack thought with another - this time long suffering - sigh. And extremely uncooperative too, as the so very determined and confident Captain Foss had found out to her recent aggravation -- again.

The message she had left on his voice mail this afternoon had been rather short and to the point: __You sleep with him, Bukhar,_ _you_ deal with him._

Captain Foss was clearly at her wits end with Rei.

Jack felt an amused grin dance on his lips as he stopped at the edge of the double-Olympic sized pool. The expression grew into an honest smile when he spotted the flash of lean, pale arms cutting through the too-blue brightness of the water on the far side of the pool. Rei was good in the water. Sleek, quick and strong. He was more than good enough to compete, if that was his thing. But it wasn't.

Jack just appreciated the way swimming shaped Rei's body. He felt his grin grow into something more yearning as he watched Rei streak through the water, and let the telling expression linger. He let the inevitable tingle in his groin that happened whenever he was alone with Rei build too. At least there was no one around to see him mooning like a fool over one of his own pilots anyway...

One would think, Jack mused, that Captain Foss, being the SAF's resident shrink and privy to his psychiatric records from both Earth and the FAF, would know better by now than to expect that a sexual relationship meant any kind of cooperation could be guaranteed from a grounded Rei. Because a grounded Rei was a withdrawn Rei. A wary Rei. Even a downright hostile Rei. But apparently she was fixed on the belief that Jack could somehow crack through Rei's shield regardless.

He felt his smile fade. He wished he had her confidence. The only reason Rei had ever responded to him in the first place, he knew, was because he hadn't pushed him. Jack ran a hand through his hair, feeling the strands fall heavily into place again around his face, some of them catching on the sweat that had already started to bead on his forehead from the humidity in the room. The first week after the Banshee IV mission had given him a taste of hope. Rei had finally spoken to him - haltingly, awkwardly - of the man he called only Thomas and the things the two of them had discussed on the flight to the doomed Banshee IV. But then Central Command had decided Yukikaze's exposure to the compromised Captain John had been too uncertain to release both ship and pilot back to Fairy airspace without further analysis and Rei had closed up again.

All of Jack's carefully worded arguments, angry threats, and even desperate pleas to grant Rei clearance again had fallen on deaf ears. General Cooley had left it entirely up to Captain Foss' discretion to re-certify Rei's - and Yukikaze's - flight-readiness.

That had been nearly five weeks ago. Jack knew Rei was just growing more furious, in his cold, withdrawn way, with each day he spent on the ground. He seemed to have no patience for it after the last grounding, despite the fact that he still had access to Yukikaze this time. Maybe that was just making it worse...

Jack let out an impatient huff of breath. For a professional, Foss had a lot to learn about temperamental pilots. He might sleep with Rei - only sometimes, and not nearly often enough lately -- but that was no guarantee that Rei would listen to him.

He stared the length of the pool, distracted by the flash of leg and the slightly louder splash as Rei made it to the far end, did a graceful kick-turn off the far wall and sped back submerged completely under water for a few yards before surfacing and beginning his swift, distance-consuming crawl again.

Jack sank to a crouch at the end of the lane Rei swam in, carefully spread the length of his coat behind him to keep it out of the water, and waited, hands clasped between his knees.

He had become almost stiflingly hot in his coat and the scent of chlorine stung his nose, but he stayed where he was, patient and still; listening to the sharp sound of Rei's breathing as he swam, watching him turn his face with excellent form to the side and take quick, but full breaths each time before plunging his face into the water again to accommodate the smooth forward motion of his shoulder. Rei was an excellent swimmer. And his breath control... Once Rei had decided he enjoyed kissing, he'd been quite insistent on practicing there for a while. For hours at a time... Jack bit back a wider smile as he let himself get lost for a moment in fond memories. And distant ones now, to be sure, he mused with a distinctly melancholy smile. It had been four weeks since the fallout from the Banshee IV mission and Rei stopped coming to his apartment at night.

The steady splashing grew closer, Rei's strokes smooth and easy despite the blistering pace he set himself. But when Rei was two yards away from the wall - and Jack -, he slowed and let himself coast to a stop. Aware all along, it seemed, that he was being watched. Jack suddenly found himself being scrutinized closely - and rather suspiciously, he noted sadly - by gray eyes magnified oddly behind swim goggles.

Rei, of course, said nothing. He treaded water easily, not really breathing hard, just slightly faster than normal, his shoulders rippling with subtle muscle as he kept himself afloat, bare, pale skin glistening with water. He wore only a black racing suit when he swam, Jack knew. He tried to subdue the abrupt tightening in his groin over the thought. Failed utterly.

"You don't have to quit," Jack said after clearing his throat slightly. He wasn't here to try to talk Rei back into his bed... No, he was worried about him - and for him - first and foremost. But the eagerly throbbing cock in his pants almost made that feel like self-delusion. He longed to have Rei back in his bed again... willingly... But silent acceptance wasn't enough for him anymore; not after he'd had a taste of more. It was difficult to hold on to that idealism, however, when faced with a bare, slick, wet Rei like this...

Glad that the inappropriateness of his clothes gave him a ready excuse for the sudden heat that colored his face, Jack reached down a hand to trail his fingertips in the pool water. "I just dropped in to check on you for a moment," he said quietly, aware that he was staring at the other man, hungry for any sight of him, scowl, dark looks and all.

He hadn't even seen Rei - other than as a shadowy presence lurking at the back of Squadron meetings - for nearly three days straight, and he missed him. The ache in his chest told him that just as surely as the ache in his groin did. But he knew Rei wouldn't come to him; no matter how much he might want to. Because this was Rei's way of punishing him for failing to keep him in the air.

Jack sighed and drew his fingers out of the pool. Flicked the water off of them slowly. It was warm enough for serious swimming, but cool otherwise. His brows lowered slightly, concern stirring. Rei had to be getting cold, just treading water like that. But he showed no sign of it, his face virtually expressionless. Jack waited, biting back his concern. After a few moments, the other man reached up and pulled off his cap and goggles, blinked a few stray drips of water away before the gray gaze fixed on Jack again.

"My flight status?" Rei asked, his soft voice clipped and cool.

"The same," Jack had to admit, frowning outright when Rei turned his face away and stared across the pool, lips tight. "They still can't reconstruct whatever it was John was doing on that upload. So until they get a better comfort level with the whole thing, Yukikaze stays on the ground. And so do you."

Rei's head snapped around, his eyes narrowing with sudden anger.

"Thomas didn't do anything to Yukikaze they don't already know about."

Jack shrugged, holding Rei's gaze steadily. He believed Rei. No one knew Yukikaze like Rei did. But it bothered __him__ that Rei still called that man by his first name. No matter that he was dead. And even though the Captain Thomas John that Rei had met had been only a JAM copy of the man, still something about him had touched Rei.

And that was a difficult thing to do.

No one alive knew that better than Jack.

He let out a heavy sigh and straightened up slightly, rocking back on his heels in his crouch and letting his hands dangling limply over his own thighs as he pondered the dark head below him. He decided to change the subject. Not that the new topic would do his hopes of getting Rei back in his bed any good... "Rei, you have to at least try to cooperate with Captain Foss about this investigation. Her recommendation is more than half the reason they won't clear Yukikaze for flight yet, you know."

Rather than answer him right away, Rei swam the last few feet to the side of the pool in an easy breast stroke. He caught the wall beneath Jack, looping one arm over it and splashing water heedlessly across Jack's boots as he tossed his cap and goggles onto the pool deck beyond. He raked his free hand through damp, unruly bangs and stared out across the length of the pool again, expression closed.

"There's nothing to say."

Jack let out a soft snort. No surprise there. Rei didn't even really talk to him, after all. "Then at least let her observe Yukikaze's telemetry when you interface on check runs. That might be enough to ease her concerns and get you both back on the duty board again."

Rei bent his head, staring down at the water under his chin for a long, silent moment, lips tightening, then he looked up, suddenly, straight into Jack's worried frown.

"That's... almost as bad," he said, voice taut, eyes shadowed. Jack saw the pain there, the raw uncertainty, and just reacted, reaching out before he could stop himself. Dropping from crouch to one knee for stability as he cupped Rei's chin in his hand, tilting his head back, exposing the long, glistening line of his throat and all of his face.

Rei let him, but his eyes slid closed. Shutting him out. Still. Again...

"Rei," Jack whispered, stung, frustrated, longing. The lids fluttered, but remained stubbornly closed. Silence stretched, tense and brittle, until he had to break it - or break himself. "Rei, I want you to come to my place tonight. I'll sleep on the couch if you like. I just... would like to have you there again."

He felt a small shudder run through Rei; perhaps it was just muscles chilling after holding still in the cool water for so long, and... perhaps not. It made his heart sink and his gut twist anyway. He closed his own eyes and drew his hand slowly away from Rei's chin, let out a deep, pained sigh and shifted back, bracing one hand on the pool deck as he prepared to rise. He knew better than to press Rei in a mood like this. It would only lead to shouting and an even longer sullen silence to follow. Well, there was always tomorrow...

"...Okay, then," Jack said, sounding defeated even to his own ears.

But then, before he could move away, he heard a splash and felt a damp hand close abruptly around his wrist, holding him tight. Jack's eyes flew open and he blinked down at Rei in surprise.

"Don't..." Rei was looking back at him, the pain sharp in his eyes again, along with a kind of helpless, wordless frustration, all shadowed by more than a flash of fear. Voice sounding choked, face twisting, he whispered, "Don't... leave me, Jack."

Jack let out a bark of sound that was too strangled to be a laugh, but didn't seem to qualify as anything else, yet he certainly didn't feel amused at all. He dropped down on both knees right there at the edge of the pool and threaded his free hand into Rei's dark hair, cupping his head firmly. With his right hand. The one with the still-healing wounds from when he had punched out a window in his own anger and fear for Rei's safety, not so very long ago...

"You know I can't," he breathed, bending as close to Rei as he could. Then Rei's other hand was clawing it's way up his arm to his shoulder, and Rei was rising to meet him in a splashing surge even as Jack bent closer... Rei's lips already parted and open, their mouths touched for a heady instant -- and then he lost his balance and tumbled into the pool in a great, awkward splash.

He found himself instantly tangled in his heavy, full-length coat that had jacket and shirt beneath it as well; his boots felt like lead on his feet, made worse by the clinging coat that impeded every kick as he struggled uselessly to reach the surface. Rei was there, curling around him, following him down through the water like a seal as Jack sank like a stone. He was at the bottom before he knew it, his lungs aching already because he'd had no chance to draw a full breath before he went under. Then Rei's arm was snaking around his upper chest from behind, holding him tight to Rei's own chest. And he felt Rei's strong legs kicking firmly off the bottom of the pool, drawing him up and over toward the edge of the pool in a single bubbling rush.

He surfaced with a great gasp, sucking for air desperately as Rei helped him find the edge with a flailing arm. He gripped it tightly, grimly, managing to work the other arm up there too against the dragging burden of the coat on his shoulders, determined not to take Rei down again too. He hung on the edge and spat water out forever, it seemed, coughing hard. Rei hovered beside him, eyes dark, face pale and strained as he watched him. But he, at least, didn't even seem to be breathing hard.

Damn it, Jack thought furiously, he could swim just fine. But not in outdoor gear, of course. And hell, this was his good winter coat too...

Jack peered wearily over his sodden coat sleeve at Rei. Who was still watching him closely, one hand gripping his shoulder securely.

"That wasn't very smart, was it?" Jack said, forcing a laugh.

To his shock, Rei actually rolled his eyes faintly before moving closer to him. He knew he probably looked like an idiot - eyes blinking, mouth practically gaping - when Rei brushed his lips over his, tentative at first, then growing slowly more confident until they suddenly sealed over his, hot and urgent. He dared not let go of the side of the pool to take Rei into his arms, but he wanted to. Badly. After a moment Rei's lips curved against his.

"It's the coat... get it off..." Bemused, he let Rei's hands tug it free for him, one arm at a time, until finally the heavy wool went spiraling down to the bottom of the pool to lie there like some ominous creature lurking in the depths beneath them. Jack felt instantly lighter, despite the drag on his feet from his boots, and took the opportunity to sling an arm around Rei's shoulders, pulling him close enough to kiss again, thrusting his tongue deep into his mouth. Tasted nothing but chlorinated water and grumbled low in his throat over the fact.

After weeks of denial, he didn't like to be cheated of the taste of Rei when the drought broke at last. But this would have to do.

And it was definitely good to feel Rei's mouth under his again. To feel him pressing close. To have the distance between them gone, at least for now. Jack's mind spun with pleasure and the beginnings of contentment.

He made a disappointed sound as Rei pulled back suddenly. Blinked his eyes open, wondering what had gone wrong now, but Rei just let out a small, amused sound when he met his gaze, eyes flashing with something he couldn't quite identify before Rei disappeared under the water again. Jack looked around for him frantically, mildly alarmed until he felt the tugging on his boots begin. Rei was taking them off from below. The leather buckles resisted him for a little bit, but at last gave way. Jack shook his head in amused dismay as Rei let them drop to the bottom, discarded without a second thought just like the coat. His socks followed too, but only after a bit of a struggle. He choked back startled laughter and held on tighter to the wall at the sharp tugs on his feet, the soaked cotton sticking like glue to his skin until Rei struck on the idea of simply rolling them down and off his legs that way.

Slowly growing concerned over Rei's air situation, Jack shook a leg lightly, trying to brush Rei off. But instead he felt Rei's hands catch at his slacks-clad hips as he glided up, twisting through the water, rising slowly. His belt disappeared too beneath quick fingers before Rei's dark head finally bobbed to the surface again. Dark, intent eyes met his worried gaze for a long moment, until one corner of the normally expressionless mouth tipped up and Rei shook his head once too, clearly amused.

Far more secure in his hold without the drag of coat and boots and able to kick enough to keep afloat on his own, Jack reached out and cupped Rei's jaw in one hand, faintly astonished by the fond light he saw in his eyes. To his further surprise, Rei turned enough to plant a brief kiss in the middle of his palm before swimming back and catching at his jacket sleeve insistently as he started to tug that off as well.

Jack gave up all resistance then, and, bemused, let himself be stripped right there in the pool. Raking his wet hair back from his face impatiently to clear his view; shifting his grip on the edge obediently when Rei needed to get the other jacket sleeve free, but otherwise letting Rei do as he would. It was beyond safety or prudence now, and seemed almost like it had become a bizarre ritual of some kind; Rei swimming around him so gracefully, intent expression turning to a soft frown as he struggled to get the clinging tee-shirt off over Jack's head.

Then only his slacks were left, and he knew Rei must have long ago noticed how his erection tented out even the heavy fabric of his undress uniform pants.

He felt hands clutch his waist. Rei gave him a tiny, mysterious twitch of his lips before disappearing beneath the water again. Jack held tight to the wall with only one arm as he stared downwards. Almost holding his own breath as Rei's fingers found the button of his slacks. Undid it carefully. Released the zipper and skimmed the pants deftly down Jack's gently kicking legs as if he'd done this for him a million times before. Jack bit his lip. His boxers went with the pants too, leaving him bare in the water.

Jack felt his breath catch eagerly as he watched the last of his clothes drift slowly down to join the pile at the bottom of the pool even as Rei twisted in the water beneath him, as agile there as Yukikaze was in the sky. Spiraling up slowly, hands and arms and body brushing against Jack's deliberately, the sleek, pale shape that was Rei came up for another breath of air.

This time was an actual half-smile on Rei's normally impassive face, a distinct glitter in his eyes; Jack found himself struck speechless, only able to gaze back at him with his heart aching, his throat tight. The moment seemed so fragile and rare. Rei, acting so oddly playful, and now pressing up against him so blatantly, his own need obvious in the incomplete and unsatisfying brush of hip against groin that was all that was really possible in the drift of water. The suit Rei still wore was no real barrier, only an alluring torment.

Jack shivered suddenly. The water really was too cool to stay in one place for long, but that didn't seem to matter to his aching, throbbing cock. It was hot and hard and ready to go. Rei pressed against him again, sliding an arm around his waist as he lifted his face to bring their mouths together again in another devouring kiss. Jack took the opportunity to catch him closer, drawing him warm and sleek against him. Mind churning with regret that the logistics of their location would likely prevent anything more than this from happening -- but having Rei this willing to touch him again was almost reward enough... it was enough... it would have to be... he wouldn't risk drowning them both this time...

Rei's mouth was hot under his, enough to warm him through. Then good intentions shattered to nothing as Rei pulled away, only to slip silently beneath the water again, hands catching Jack's hips as he drew himself down Jack's body until he was hovering at his waist. Jack stared down at him through the crystal clear water, puzzled. Then bubbles burst against the head of his cock as a tongue darted out, testing, and warm lips pressed against him for a moment before sliding slowly and carefully open around him. And just like that his cock was inside Rei's mouth while Rei was under the water, somehow taking him in without drowning. He grunted and forced his eyes open again. Looked down, shocked, concerned. Saw, beneath the cloud of dark hair, Rei's free hand pinching his own nose shut to keep water from rushing in even as he lunged forward slightly, awkwardly taking him even deeper into his mouth. Jack groaned softly, reluctant to interfere for more than just the obvious reason in the delicacy of Rei's act. Helping him instead - since he seemed so determined to do this for him - by pressing down on his shoulder to keep him from drifting up, as he could only hold on to Jack with the one arm wrapped tightly around his hips.

He let himself get lost in the heat surrounding his cock for one, heady, reckless minute. Because this wasn't something Rei had done for him often. He'd only seemed to discover a liking for it just before the damned Banshee IV mission... which disaster had put an end to more than just blowjobs between them...

A hot tongue curled around him firmly, distracting him from his grim thoughts. Jack threw back his head and found himself groaning out loud at the pleasure of it. The echoes rolled through the big room, startlingly loud and unmistakable as the sound of sex, as Rei caressed him below with throat and tongue and lips. So tight. Working on him fast and hot, by necessity. Rei had good lung power - oh, god, did he - but there were limits... Jack was soon reduced to little more than short grunts, hips jerking involuntarily as Rei brought him almost to peak... so close... only to stop abruptly and leave him gasping as he surged to the surface. Coughing slightly, Rei's dark bangs fell in wet, tumbled strings over his flushed face as he clutched at Jack, holding on to him tightly as he recovered his breath, staring into Jack's eyes the while. And Jack felt his own breath catch again for another reason entirely. There was a definite spark of life, of pleased warmth in Rei's eyes... the distance gone utterly... for good?

"Oh, God, Rei..." Lost in hopeful wonder, he caught Rei before he could duck under again and covered the already faintly swollen lips with his own again, driving his tongue hard and deep. Tasting a hint of himself on Rei's tongue now instead of just chlorine. His cock leaped below, the head just brushing against Rei's thigh through the water before bouncing away. Frustrating. Jack groaned again and drew the other man closer, drawing Rei's lean hips as tightly as he could between his own in the water, then trapping him against the side of the pool, rubbing his wet, slick cock firmly this time against the crease of Rei's inner thigh. He felt the hard length of Rei under the suit slide against his own hip.

It was Rei who broke the kiss but Jack who said, "Out," in a husky murmur, his breathing fast and ragged, as he jerked his head toward the deck above them. Rei was panting deeply at last too, eyes gleaming brightly back at him from beneath hooded lids as he shook his head. A touch of determined mischief danced there, and Jack's heart jumped at the sight.

"I can do it," Rei muttered, shifting in his arms as if wanting to submerge again.

"No," Jack replied, frowning at him as darkly as he could manage through his raging need and tightening his grip. "Out."

"Jack..."

He kissed him silent instead of arguing, pressing him back against the side of the pool relentlessly - unwilling to give Rei a chance to talk him into it. It wouldn稚 take much, he knew, because he could deny Rei very little that he actually asked for... but this... no, too dangerous... To distract him, Jack slid his own hand between them, searching until he found the slick head of Rei's cock poking beyond the top of his suit. Drank down Rei's shuddering moan as he wrapped his hand around the shaft below before sliding his hand down the length, warm and tight inside Rei's suit, and stroking up slowly from root to tip.

Rei clutched at him sharply in response, water splashing as he arched against him, moaning softly, his dark head falling back loosely against Jack's arm over the side of the pool. Giving in to him. Yielding. Such heady stuff... He stroked Rei again, firmly, palming the sleek head at the end, just to hear that soft, broken sound shudder from between Rei's lips again.

The buoyancy of the water made him have to shift his grip on Rei, tighten his arm on the wall to keep them in place. An unwelcome distraction. Jack made a sharp sound of frustration, then, wanting both hands free to touch Rei, to bring him fully against him. Hand stroking again and again over the hot length of Rei's cock, he tried to satisfy himself with the low sounds Rei made, the flex and clench of thigh, the searching, desperately clutching arm that kept slipping off his damp shoulders. It was good, but not enough... he wanted touch and weight and pressure and the water was becoming a hindrance now. He needed __leverage__ , damn it.

And so he spun a blurry-eyed Rei around before things could get too much farther and was relieved that Rei still had enough presence of mind to grab the edge with both hands himself and hold on when he let him go.

"Get out," he ordered, and Rei obeyed silently, lifting himself out of the pool in a sleek, glistening rush. Jack followed with far less grace than Rei had - but then he had to be careful not to catch his jutting cock on the edge as he did so. To be safe, he brought up a knee and rolled over on his side as he heaved himself out, ending up sprawled on his back at the end of it, one leg still dangling over the side into the water, panting slightly.

His mouth quirked up. He'd gone into the pool fully clothed and come out naked... an odd turn of events... but then being around Rei often got him into strange situations... Rei...

The non-skid decking was rough against his back, but before he could even try to get up, Rei had dropped to one knee beside him. Leaned forward with eyes gone dark and heavy. Mouth open slightly, he was watching him guardedly, but no longer aloof. The angry distance was definitely gone. For now. Letting relief shape his own expression, Jack reached up and cupped Rei's face, running his damp thumb between the parted lips to feel their fullness. They closed around it, teeth nipping at the ball of his thumb slightly before it was sucked inward, Rei's lids falling lower until his eyes were little more than slits.

Jack hissed at the slow swipe of tongue over his knuckle, the firm pressure of lips around it. Reached up with the other hand to cup the back of Rei's neck and pull him down. Felt Rei's hands skim across his chest and brace themselves on his shoulders, but he was concentrating on the puff of breath escaping around his thumb as it slipped free, on the drops of water glistening on Rei's face, and the enticing darkness inside Rei's mouth.

Then mouth met mouth eagerly. Hot, open, avid. Tongues wound together, sliding, brushing. He clenched a hand in the heavy, wet hair on the back of Rei's head. Held him in place the better to force his jaw open wider, devouring him with sudden urgency.

Wanting. Now.

There was a brief flash of resistance, perhaps just a lingering sense of affront, but then Rei sagged down over him. Pressing close, strong fingers clutching his shoulders, digging in. A lean leg straddled him, cooling skin sliding across his own easily, both still wet from the pool. But as Rei settled over his groin, heat bloomed between them, magnified by the dampness. He almost expected to see steam to rise from between them, as his cock jumped beneath the sudden confinement, and his hips surged up automatically. Rei rocked to the motion and chest slid over bare chest, stomach over stomach.

Pressure and weight. Tight skin and flexing muscle. The feel of Rei against him, on him. It was good. Better than in the water.

Sounds welled up from his throat, soft and needy and urgent, finding an echo in Rei's own. Too long. Too long apart... He ran his hand down from Rei's jaw, skimming throat and shoulder and chest roughly. Shaped wet skin and the sleek muscle beneath with his touch until he reached the curve of his back and slid his arm all the way around to hold him even closer. Squeezing Rei down on top of him as if he could merge them that way, lips and teeth nipping and sucking demandingly on Rei's mouth amid a nearly feverish rush of sensation.

Part of his mind tried to warn him to hold back, to not push Rei too hard, to not insist. Too much, too fast... That the surest way to drive Rei away; by wanting too much from him. But the little voice faded as Rei met each surge of his mouth eagerly, twisting and biting at his mouth in turn until the kiss seemed more like a heated duel than a caress. It was glorious. And effectively erased all sense and caution from his head in a wash of long-denied need. He drew up both knees abruptly. Spreading them wide and bracing his heels on the rim of the pool, he cradled Rei's leaner body between his thighs. A lift of hip, a flex and he was thrusting his aching cock hard against the crease of Rei's groin from below, catching only a hint of Rei's own heavy cock and balls against his own, trapped as they still were inside the tight swimsuit.

Rei finally wrenched his mouth away from Jack's, but apparently only in order to draw deep breaths to ease his oxygen-starved lungs. Jack, who had more experience at it, had been breathing through his nose as well, but he too took the opportunity to catch his breath, staring up at Rei's flushing face intently, searching for signs of withdrawal, of stress. Found only a pulse-jumping heat in the eyes that stared boldly back into his own.

"I want it... Jack... you..."

He grimaced. There was a tube of lubricant in the pocket of his jacket. On the bottom of the pool. But there was no way he was letting Rei out of his arms long enough to go get it... Rei rolled his hips down over his, moaning in that soft way of his, and tilted his head down, dark spikes of damp hair swinging around his face as he looked deep into Jack's eyes. Needing... trusting... Jack flattened his hand on the small of Rei's back in response, pressing him down tighter over his aching groin, hardness to hardness. Rei's eyes fluttered shut and he bit at his lower lip, letting a short hiss escape his lips. And that was enough, Jack realized in a flash.

"Not like that... Let's try something different," he murmured, catching the startled flash of Rei's eyes as he shifted beneath him, hitching the both of them a little bit further away from the edge of the pool across the rough deck. Just enough to give them some room.

"Get between my legs," Jack said. A low chuckle escaped him for the dubiousness of the frown Rei shot him, then he had to catch at Rei's shoulders as the other man began to slide downwards. Misinterpreting him, Jack realized. "No, stay here, just get your legs between mine."

This second look was distinctly wary. But then Rei had practically been virgin when he first met him... "Why?"

"Because we can do it like this too," Jack said, smiling up into Rei's face. Smug that he'd found a solution they both could enjoy at once.

"I won't hurt you either, Jack," Rei said, his expression suddenly solemn and closed, a touch of anger flashing through his eyes. Heat and another nameless emotion surged through Jack as he realized he'd been misunderstood again. Rei thought he... Jack swallowed hard against a sudden lump in his throat. He'd not thought Rei interested in taking him... but now wasn't the time to talk about it. He let his hand slide down out of Rei's hair to the back of his neck again, thumb slipping beneath the suddenly stubborn set of his jaw. He tried a reassuring smile.

"Not that either, Rei," he said, trying to keep the wobble out of his voice as he stroked the racing pulse in Rei's neck with his thumb. Was it from anger or excitement at the idea? Regardless, it was definitely something to re-visit at a later date. But for now, their bodies were still demanding release... and options were narrowed. He flexed the hand on Rei's back, sliding their bodies against each other even as he rolled his hips up toward Rei's. "Like this... moving together..."

The anger disappeared in a flash of comprehension. A definite smirk touched Rei's lips and he shook his head back and forth slowly, dark gaze heating again. "Ah. You're trying to make me do all the work."

"Guilty," Jack said huskily, pleased to be teased by Rei.

Rei just snorted as he lifted himself up, swinging his legs between Jack's carefully. Then, with Jack's hands urging him, laid back down on top of him, lean hips settling between Jack's spread thighs as if they belonged there.

The difference was readily apparent. Rei's cock, hard but held in place by his swimsuit, pressed down directly on Jack's, squeezing it from root to tip. The pressure and heat made him gasp and lift up in response, rolling Rei over him, hard, warm and sleek. Rei shuddered, hands grabbing at Jack's shoulders again to steady himself even as Jack wrapped his arms around him.

He arched up enough to bury his face in Rei's neck and groaned. And then they began to move together. Feeling out the rhythm at first, missing and slipping a bit, but every mutual thrust hot and hard and so intense. He opened his mouth against Rei's shoulder and licked his skin, working through the lingering chlorine taint to find the salty flavor of Rei beneath. Legs flexed, shifted. His hands roamed down the lean back above him, feeling the effort in muscle and sinew. Jack looked up even as Rei moaned, tipping his head back, his eyes closed as he concentrated. Moving surely now. Pale face flushed. Throat arched. So beautiful... his lover...

Rei's weight was pressing into him, grinding him into the hard floor. But he didn't care. Lost in the feel of thighs and bellies rubbing. Of cocks hard on each other, root and vein and head; his sliding around a little awkwardly until he lifted his knees higher, but always found again by Rei's in a breath-stealing slide. The spandex still encasing most of Rei faded to nothing but another texture - like the sometime clash of bone or the scrape of hair or the glide of sweat-slick flesh. Breath became something hoarded and spent with equal abandon. Until it all became nothing but heat and motion and the feel of Rei in his arms, on him. Pressing into him in a way that was suddenly more intimate even than when he was inside Rei, because Rei was moving on him and with him. He heard a sound like whimpering, desperate and ragged. Then he felt Rei lift his head, and brace his hands enough for them to lock panting mouth to panting mouth briefly even as their bodies ground on together in a primal dance that ended all too soon.

He felt his balls draw up tight and clench as he began to come. The first hard pulse making Rei moan into his throat even as Jack's breath caught, held, burned. And then he was lost in the fire of release that blanked mind and body of everything but the surge, the thrust, the shooting heat. The hard slide of Rei atop him becoming even slicker and faster with the addition of his come.

Glory. He tightened his arms and thighs around Rei, groaning deeply, and then Rei was coming too, hips jerking in quick, short strokes against his softening cock, and heat was spilling over Jack's belly from the tip of Rei's cock, and shooting up his chest with the force of his release.

Rei's damp forehead dropped down suddenly against his shoulder, burrowed into his neck, short puffs of breath washing across his sweaty chest as Rei's arms slid around his shoulders. Jack wrapped his arms close around him in return, feeling the thunder of Rei's heartbeat echoing his own.

"Good... __damn__... that was good," Jack managed to say at last, the words more than a little breathless still. Rei just let out a soft snort in reply, not deigning to state the obvious, no matter how spectacular it had been. Jack let his eyes close again, content, drowsy, sated.

But after a few minutes, he began to be rather painfully aware of the hard deck beneath him. There was a faint burn on one shoulder and along his spine that told him he'd scraped skin raw too, as well as the subtle, increasing ache of thighs still spread wide around bony hips. Bruises of some sort were a certainty. As was the need for a shower. But Rei was limp on top of him. Sprawled and seemingly boneless in his satisfied relaxation like some kind of huge lazy cat. Jack laughed suddenly, in a low burst, and skimmed his hand down Rei's still-slick back until his fingers brushed the seamed edge of his swim suit. Rei shifted a little against him, and adjusted his sprawl a little more, but he was clearly too content to move.

"You know, Lieutenant," Jack began, whispering into the dark hair beside his cheek, "you're going to have to go down and get my clothes off the bottom of the pool..."

That got him to stir a little, a limp hand flexing briefly against Jack's shoulder. "They're your clothes, Major," Rei said with quiet sigh, clearly dismissing the whole idea.

"Hey, you took 'em off," Jack said, faintly outraged, but not over the insubordination. Everything was still at the bottom of the pool he had suddenly realized. His keys. His wallet. His __boots__. Damn it.

Rei let out the low sound that passed for his laughter and his shoulders shook slightly. Jack felt a smile of his own grow in response, drowning out his minor irritation. Rei's laughter was a rare thing.

"You shouldn't have fallen in, then," Rei said smugly. And Jack could only sigh and roll his eyes and tighten his arms around Rei again.

A man couldn't argue the truth of that.

\- - end - -


End file.
